


Dinner For Five

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Angel: the Series, Kane (Band), Leverage, Rescue 77
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruised and exhausted, Wick Lobo turns up on his big brothers doorstep, needing to get away. Unfortuntely, Christian's lovers were unaware that he existed. It doesn't take Eliot, Lindsey and Steve long to adopt Wick into their family and look after him while he heals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner For Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Havenward](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Havenward).



> SPOILER WARNING FOR RESCUE 77 1X08

Steve pulled the door open and stared, his jaw dropping, at the young dark-haired man standing at the door. He looked like... but Christian was in the kitchen and Eliot and Lindsey were beating the crap out of each other on some video game so who the hell was...

"Hi," the man said, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other, settling his backpack on his shoulder. "I'm guessing you're Steve? I'm..." 

Steve didn't give him chance to finish. He closed the door, then reopened it. And the man was still standing there. There was definitely a head-ache growing behind his eyes

"I guess I should have called first," the man continued, chewing nervously on the thumb-nail of his non-injured hand. "But Chris always said..." 

Scratching the back of his neck, Steve nodded at the man. "KANE!" He yelled,

"What?" Kane scowled as he came out of the kitchen, drying his hands. His scowl melted to a look of surprise as Steve stepped aside. "Wick?" The surprised look quickly became one of concern as he took in Wick's battered, pale state. He darted forward when Wick started to sway on his feet, one arm around his shoulders. "Steve?" He flashed a grateful grin to Steve when Steve moved around the other side of Wick, arm around his waist as they helped him through the door and into the hous. "You two, game over, off the couch, now!" Christian snapped.

Eliot and Lindsey looked up, wide-eyed and scrambled off the couch. They watched, confused, looking from each other, to Steve - who simply shrugged at them, looking just as confused. 

Christian helped Wick down onto the couch, then sat next to him, arm around his shoulder. Wick curled into him, injured arm cradled against his chest. 

"I had to get out of the city," Wick whispered. "I... and you said any time." 

"It's fine," Christian promised, ruffling Wick's short curls. "You ok?" 

"Yeah." Wick forced a smile, then glanced up at Steve, Eliot and Lindsey. "But, I think maybe... some introductions?" 

Christian followed Wick's gaze and smiled sheepishly at his lovers. "Yeah," he agreed. "Guys, this is my baby brother, Wick. Wick, this is Lindsey, and Eliot. And you know all about Steve." Wick chuckled and nodded, making Steve raise an eyebrow.

"Funny," Eliot commented, voice a low growl. "Cos we don't know anything about you." 

Wick nodded. "He tends not too," he shrugged. "Never has. Don't like how the whole busting with pride voice he gets ruins his bad boy image," he laughed. "S'just his way." 

Christian blushed and ducked his head. Steve chuckled and joined them on the couch, kissing Christian on the cheek. 

"What happened?" Steve asked softly, taking a closer look at the bruising on Wick's cheek. 

"Had an accident at work." 

Curiousity won Lindsey over and he climbed into one of the armchairs, tucking his feet under him. He looked up at Eliot, rolling his eyes at the scowl still on his face. "What do you do?" 

"I'm a paramedic." 

"That why you needed to get away for a bit?" Christian asked, tightening his hold on Wick. "What about Michael?" He asked, voice a teasing sing-song. He frowned when Wick tensed and bit his lip. "Wick?" 

"He left me for dead," Wick whispered.

"He what?" Eliot stepped forward, face dark and body tense. "What kinda..." 

"Eliot..." Both Lindsey and Steve called out warningly, Lindsey throwing in a teasing 'Down boy!' 

"There was a chemical explosion. We were called to the scene. Me and Ryan we were in there when the place went into lockdown. Michael was outside at the doors and he didn't even try to stop it, just let the doors lock on us." 

"You guys should drop the Spanish Inquisition," Eliot suggested, surprising everyone. He joined Lindsey in the chair, holding him tightly. "Kid's obviously tired and been through a lot. Let him be. Weren't you cookin, Chris? We'll look after your boy" 

Steve laughed. "I think that's what he's afraid of!" 

Wick blushed. "If you were..." he gestured, then shook his head. "If you're busy, don't let me interrupt." 

"You sure?" Christian asked softly. "Ok," he agreed when Wick nodded. "So, I guess that's dinner for five then..."


End file.
